Some Things Never Heal
by Lizicia
Summary: After a tragedy, Booth and Bones have to rely on each other more than ever. But how do you grieve someone you never knew? How do you forget the pain and move on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Bones fic although I have been reading it for quite some time. I haven't dared to write one myself because it is very hard to accurately portray Booth and Bones. However, I gave my best. And I am not a native English speaker.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was not known to panic. But as she stared at the small white rectangular thing in her hand, she felt her control disappear and panic and worry taking over her in an instant.

_Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening. I can't be pregnant. _

She double-checked the instructions and the test. _Pink is positive_. And pink it was.

Brennan leaned against the back of her chair and closed her eyes. She tried to remember if they had had sex without protection but they had always been safe. Either condoms or the pill. That brought her to another thought.

_What will Booth think?_

They had been in a romantic relationship for five months and her indivertible logic told her that Booth would be over the moon. He wanted children. He wanted children with _her_.

But she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

* * *

"Okay, spill." Angela stood on the door to her office and gave her the I-know-you-are-hiding-something look.

"Why should I want to spill my coffee? It would only burn and…" Brennan's face read confusion.

"It's an expression, meant to say: tell me what you are not telling me."

"There's nothing to tell, Ange."

But the artist was not to be convinced so easily. "No, no, I know you're hiding something. You're nervous, you're deep in thought, you showed up late and you are not examining bones down there but are sitting in your office. So, spill."

Brennan sighed. She knew that Angela would be without a doubt thrilled but she didn't know if she could convince her she was happy too.

"Well?"

"Oh, okay. I'm pregnant."

Angela's jaw dropped before she squealed, ran over to Brennan and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god! This is so great! How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I just found out this morning."

"This is just unbelievable!" Angela exclaimed once more, letting her go and sitting down.

"Not really. I mean, I am an adult and so is Booth and since we are in a relationship, we do have sex and-"

"Sweetie, I didn't mean that. Wait, you planned this and I didn't know?"

"No. I am on the pill but logically no birth control is 100 certain although it defies logic that out of 100 million women in the world who use it, I happen to be a part of the 0.12 whose pill fails them. But I'm sure that Booth will be happy."

Her face acquired the usual look of whenever she was contemplating something that didn't quite add up.

"Honey, what about _you_? Are you happy?" Angela sensed her unease even though her face didn't show emotions.

"Of course." Brennan smiled but her eyes expressed something of a worry and confusion before she shaded the emotions.

"Does Booth know?"

"Does Booth know what?" His voice startled them both as they turned to see him standing in the doorway with the usual smile on his face.

"Ooh, you are so gonna love this! I'll let you two be alone now." Angela stood and, winking at Booth, left.

He turned to Brennan, confusion written all over his face. "What was that all about?"

She sighed, definitely not wanting to talk about it. But knowing Booth, he wouldn't leave it alone.

"I need to tell you something."

His expression automatically turned to worry as he approached her and took her hands in his. "Is something wrong?"

"I… We… We're having a baby."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise. Leave it to Brennan to blurt it out just like that.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I took a pregnancy test and it is not believed to be 100 accurate but I am quite sure, yes."

Without saying anything, he pulled her into a tight embrace and just held her. She tensed at first at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. It was so right. _Maybe everything is going to turn out okay. _

He then kissed her sweetly and whispered, "I am so happy."

She wouldn't break his happiness. Not now. She would be happy about this child as well.

* * *

_Two months later_

Brennan sat in her office, hand resting on the barely noticeable curve of her stomach. She was 13 weeks into the pregnancy and was getting used to being pregnant. It had been weird at first.

Booth had become even more protective of her – if that was possible – and it had taken her a lot of arguing and logical explanation to convince him that she needed to work and that she would be safe.

Angela wanted to go shopping for baby clothes and items and arrange a baby shower. She didn't find it logical to buy things for someone who hadn't been born yet or to have a party so she would have to tell everyone things about the pregnancy that she considered intimate. Booth also wanted to find out the sex and then pick out names.

For Temperance Brennan, this all seemed a bit unreal. She didn't admit it out loud but she couldn't make herself love the baby before birth. She just couldn't love something that wasn't real. Yet.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sudden sharp pain in her stomach. Her doctor had told her it was nothing to worry about.

But the pain repeated itself. She smoothed her stomach, trying to calm the feeling. Wrinkling her brow, she tried to determine what was causing the pain. And that was how Booth found her.

"Bones, do you have the-" his words died on his lips when he noticed her troubled expression.

"Are you okay?" In a second he was by her side.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She smiled but the smile was broken when another pain wave hit her.

"It's not nothing. I am going to take you to the doctor's."

Brennan wanted to argue; she didn't need anybody taking care of her but the increasing amount of pain wouldn't allow her to say anything so she just nodded and stood up.

"Let me hold you."

"Booth, you don't need to tr-" she started but stopped abruptly as Booth saw her fainting and caught her before she fell down.

"Bones! Bones, wake up!" he said in a frightened voice as he gathered her in his arms. Ambulance would take more time than his own driving.

* * *

Everything was like a blur to him: the drive to the hospital, the nurses and doctors hurrying to them, taking Brennan and telling him to wait. All he knew was that now he was sitting in a waiting room with Angela and Hodgins by his side, all trying not to worry and make a good face.

But no matter how tough or emotionless he was trained to be, the thought of something being wrong with Bones, _his_ Bones and their baby, was too much for him.

After what seemed like hours and hours of waiting, the doctor who had taken her, came to them. He wasn't smiling.

"Are you here for Temperance Brennan?"

Booth jumped up at these words. "How is she?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but she miscarried. The embryo had a genetic problem…" Booth couldn't hear anything else. The only thing he heard was that she had miscarried. They had lost their baby. Fate had played a cruel trick on them.

"…you can see her in room 314." Doctor's last words came through to him and he hurried towards the room, not even thinking. He just needed to see her.

She turned to look at him as she heard him enter and he was stunned by her blank expression.

Booth sat down on her bed. Neither one said anything; they couldn't express the turmoil they were living through.

"It's all my fault."

Her voice was weak but Booth could hear it clearly.

"What?"

"It's all my fault."

"No, Tempe, don't say that. The doctor said there was nothing we could do; you are _not_ to be blamed in any way."

He looked straight into her eyes and saw unspilled tears glistening, threatening to break loose any moment.

"It _is_ my fault. I didn't want this child; I wasn't really ready and I couldn't love the baby. I am to be blamed that he didn't want to come."

"Oh, Tempe…." He embraced her, feeling every inch of her pain.

In the comfort of his arms, she let the tears come. She cried for her family, for her childhood, for Booth, for their relationship. But most of all, she cried for the child she would never know but could only grieve.

* * *

**A/N: I really would appreciate if you reviewed. Was it believable or OOC? Should I continue with the story or leave it a oneshot (if I continue, it is not going to be a happy tale)?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I must say I am rather disappointed that seven people put me on the alert list but only one reviewed. I don't like to be disappointed.**

**Everything in italics, except for the lyrics, is flashback.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones; the song is "Breathe Me" by Sia.**

* * *

Brennan was released a few hours later and Booth took her home. She was wheeled to the car and didn't protest, not even when Booth took her in his arms and lifted onto her seat. She just stared in front of herself, numb. 

Angela had tried to awake her from it. Her comforting words and support had filled the small hospital room but nothing she said actually made it through to her friends.

The drive was frighteningly quiet. Neither said a word. Brennan looked out of the window and Booth gave her a glance once in a while but she didn't seem to reckon it. Lost in her own world, she just was.

They didn't speak until they entered the apartment. They weren't living together but Booth didn't want to leave her alone.

"You don't have to stay." He was grateful to hear her speaking again but the coldness in her voice scared him.

"You shouldn't be alone. Let me take care of you." There was a small plea in his voice but she was deaf to that.

Brennan turned to look at him and for the first time in all the three years they had been working together, Booth couldn't read her eyes. They usually showed her every emotion but now they were empty, emotionless.

"Bones…" He reached out for her. But she didn't come to meet him.

"Don't 'Bones' me. I just want to be left alone!" She was irritated and it irritated him in return.

"Fine! But don't come running to me if you change your mind!" He left in a fury, not understanding how she could go from hurt and vulnerable to rejecting him.

Only when the door was slammed shut, she realized what she had done. The apartment suddenly seemed very empty.

She walked aimlessly around, trying to be calm and not think about the baby. But when she saw a small plush giraffe that Angela had bought in excitement over the pregnancy, she couldn't do it any more.

Taking the plush toy, Brennan sat down and felt the tears gather in her eyes. It was supposed to be their baby, the outcome of their love for each other. And now, suddenly, without a perfectly logical reason, she didn't have that anymore. She had lost the baby and had pushed away the one person who was hurting as much as she was. She had lost them both.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

* * *

In another apartment, filled with the same kind of emptiness, sat Booth. He couldn't believe she had done that. Bones had pushed him away in a moment when they both needed each other more than ever.

He thought of them although he really didn't want to do that.

He had loved her so much; he still did love her. He reminded himself of the first time they admitted to having romantic feelings towards each other.

"_You know, Booth, I still don't understand why you didn't like Sully." She said it out of the blue while they were having their usual Friday night movie time._

"_Huh?" He wasn't sure he'd heard correctly._

"_I asked, what was it about Sully that you didn't like? He was your friend, a fellow agent, he was nice and charming and smart. But you disliked him for some reason." _

_Brennan wasn't joking. Her eyes showed that she really pondered on that and wanted him to answer her. _

"_Do we have to have this discussion now? We were supposed to watch Six Feet Under finale." _

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine." _

_They continued watching in silence. Just as Claire was driving away and the future clips were shown, Brennan gave it another shot._

"_Was Angela right that you were jealous of him?" _

_Booth nearly choked on the popcorn he was having. "Angela actually said that?"_

"_Yes." She was as matter-of-fact as one can be and Booth decided to answer the same way._ Screw the line.

"_Angela is a very smart woman." _

"_But why should you be jealous of him? He wasn't threatening your position as my partner." _

"_But he was." _

_Brennan's face emitted utter confusion. _

"_Bones, you are not just my partner. You are my friend, one of the best I have had. I just felt that I was losing you to him. We didn't have movie nights any more, I couldn't just come by to bring you takeout from Sid's because he might have been here, I couldn't even be overprotective of you. I was so used to all this that when he came around, I realized what I was losing." _

_She was listening very carefully and Booth wondered if she had already read the sub lineal message that said: I want to be more than a friend. _

"_I always knew you and you knew me; we were like Mulder and Scully." _

"_I don't know what that means." _

_Booth smiled. "Of course you don't. And that's what makes you so perfect. That's why I was so jealous of Sully. I wanted to be the one to say that, not him."_ Here goes nothing.

"_I wasn't scared of him being me. I was scared of me never being able to be in his position. I just-"_

_He was cut off by Brennan grabbing his face and before he could realize, she brought her lips to meet his and they joined in a sweet, overwhelmingly perfect kiss. _

* * *

He smiled bitterly at the memory. It had been the start of a relationship so wonderful that he sometimes felt the need to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. And now someone had burst the bubble.

In a way it made sense for her to act this way. She wasn't good at showing her emotions or being vulnerable. She needed time alone but she shouldn't have hurt him like that. Because internally, he was bleeding for all the memories they would never have.

Booth had wanted to be there for this child. He had missed out on many aspects of Parker's life so this time he didn't want that to happen. First smile, first steps, first word – everything. For some reason, God had decided he didn't deserve it. He dared to disagree.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I won't be motivated to continue otherwise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good to have people reviewing. I promise to update quick and not threaten to cancel writing.**

* * *

The next day found Brennan asleep on her couch where she had fallen the night before. She hadn't wanted to sleep; she couldn't sleep but at 4 am her exhaustion had taken over and she had just fallen asleep. 

Blinking her eyes, she rose. The sunlight coming through the windows was hurting her eyes so she closed them again. Then she heard someone knocking on the door and remembered that that was why she had awoken in the first place. She contemplated whether to open the door or not.

"Bren, I know you're home because you're not at work. Will you please let me in?" Angela's voice came through the door as Brennan noticed that the clock already read 10:00. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see Angela; if she wanted to see anyone at all.

"Brennan, please?"

Angela waited for some time but when no one answered, she turned around to leave. Behind her she heard the door open and her friend standing there.

She tried to pull a straight face but Angela could see that she had been crying and had had little sleep.

"Can I come in?"

Brennan didn't reply but simply let her in.

Angela looked around in the apartment to find signs of Booth but it was eerily empty. _Had she really been alone? Where was Booth?_

"Are you alone?"

"Whom should I be with?"

Her cold voice wavered a bit and Angela heard with relief that her emotions were there, underneath the mask.

"Isn't… Booth here?"

At his name, she seemed to wince a bit but regained her composure. "I don't need him."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, a small plea for help and Angela decided to use it. She walked over to Brennan and pulled her into an embrace. Tensing at first, she quickly let herself loose and held on to Angela.

"I made him go away, Angela. He doesn't want me anymore."

Angela pulled back to look into her eyes. "Sweetie, what makes you think that?"

"He wanted this child so much and I failed him at that. He thinks I'm worthless now."

Tears were falling from her eyes and she made no attempt to try and stop them.

"No, honey, Booth would never think that. He loves you and he knows that this wasn't your fault; this wasn't anyone's fault."

"It was my fault, Ange. I didn't tell you or anyone but I didn't want this child. It was all so unexpected and everyone was so happy but I couldn't bring myself to love that child. And he was taken away from me for not loving him."

Angela couldn't believe her ears. This was Temperance Brennan, scientist who didn't believe in anything that couldn't be explained logically. And now the same woman was convinced that her lack of love caused her to have a miscarriage.

They both sat down in complete silence. Despite the fact that Angela said nothing, Brennan was comforted by her presence. She started to think through everything that had been.

Looking back, she remembered the defeated look in Booth's eyes, the way he must have fought hard not to cry himself. He wanted to be the stronger one, wanted to protect her. But, as always, her stubbornness got the best of her.

Now she knew that she needed him more than she was willing to admit.

"Angela, I need to go."

"Where to?"

"To Booth. I need to see him and tell him all the things I told you and I just need to make things right."

Her look was filled with determination. She had made up her mind.

"I'll drive."

* * *

Booth woke up, feeling his sore back and realized he had fell asleep behind the kitchen table. He had laid his head on his hands and slept like that, the bottle of Scots next to him. He remembered drinking half of it and the consequences were not hard to come. 

His head throbbed and ached. But that got his mind off Brennan, at least. His heart didn't ache any more.

_I just want to be left alone!_ Bones' last words echoed in his head. She didn't need him. Well, screw that. He needed her.

He noticed that the red light on the answering machine was blinking. He stood and warily pushed the button.

_You have two new messages_. Booth decided to listen. Rebecca's sympathetic voice filled the apartment.

_"Hey, Seeley. I… I just heard about you and… I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry. So sorry for you and Temperance. I hope everything's going to be all right. I'm going to let Parker speak now."_

She really was sorry.

_"Daddy? Mommy told me that Dr. Brennan had an accident and that I am not going to have a little brother or sister. But that's okay. I really love you, Daddy. And Brennan as well."_

Parker's sincere message brought tears to his eyes. He was crazy about Bones.

_"Booth? It's Angela. I hope that Brennan is there because I haven't been able to reach her in her apartment. She isn't answering her cell as well. Please call me back when you get this."_

Any anger or hurt that Bones had caused him dissolved in an instant when he thought that she could be in trouble. The urgent need to go and protect her was stronger than anything.

He walked to the door and opened it abruptly. To his surprise, there stood Brennan, ready to ring the bell and obviously surprised at him opening the door.

Booth didn't know what to say. He could see that she was trying to control herself and was falling apart any second.

"Can I come in?"

Her voice was small and afraid, like that of a little child who had done something bad and knew that he was going to be punished for it.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything, just opened the door wider and let her in.

While passing him, he could see her eyes were beginning to glisten from the unshed tears; dark circles around her eyes; the worry and trouble that lay upon her like a burden.

But he couldn't also forget that she had hurt him deep and created a wound. Seeing her made all the hurt and frustration come back.

"What are you doing here?"

Brennan wasn't surprised at how cold he sounded. She, too, knew all too well how much she had hurt him.

"I came to say I'm sorry." It was the hardest thing she had said in years.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For pushing you away. I just… I couldn't handle myself, Booth. There were too many emotions. It was a real turmoil and I really didn't know how to deal with it. Still don't."

She paused to sit down and gather her thoughts. Booth listened in silence; his face showed nothing of what he was thinking.

"_You_ were too much for me. I have always handled my grief alone; have always managed to get by myself. And when there was you, wanting to take care of me. A part of me just panicked. I couldn't bare it."

She had never shown so many emotions at once. Booth could see her struggling with herself.

"I thought you didn't need me any more. I was worthless; I hadn't been able to give you this child and I knew how much you wanted to have a child. And I thought it would be better for us to be alone."

Her voice became small and soft and he knew that this was the most important part; the hardest part.

"But I was wrong. I want _you_, I need _you_. Booth, I need you more than anyone."

Her voice cracked and Booth didn't hesitate. He too sat down and took her hand. She didn't dare to look at him.

"Bones, don't you ever think you're not good enough. You're not worthless, never have been, never will be. I love you so much that I doubt I've ever loved like this. What happened wasn't your fault. And we will get through this."

He now held her and she had never felt safer. They would be grieving, they would not be happy and nothing would be all right but they wouldn't be alone. They would have each other.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't keep them apart. But the angst is nowhere near to over. Review so far this chapter, please.**

**A/N (added August 3): I will be on holiday from 3rd to 14th of August so no updates until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I updated last in July. But I got really uninspired with this story and it just sat in my computer for five months. Today my Muse returned and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Brennan took the next week off from work. Even though she thought working would do her good, she let Booth be her better judgment and stayed home. But she still wouldn't let Booth do the same so he simply called her almost every hour and she was perfectly okay with that.

They hadn't talked about the baby for now. It was something that needed to be done but for the time being they were satisfied with the silence. They would talk about Booth's assignments, things they had been through together and things from their pasts.

It was an average Friday. She was home, watching Oprah – _It is totally irrational how you can get rich making such a show_ – and waiting. She wasn't quite sure what she was waiting for but somehow she knew that there was something coming.

There was a knock on the door. A quiet one. Brennan couldn't think of anyone who would come to see her so she didn't get up. The knocking continued, this time a bit louder.

Slowly but surely she stood and walked to the door. She opened it to a sight she hadn't expected.

"Hey, doll."

"Dad…"

It was none other than Max Keenan, holding a bouquet of daisies. His look was of love but also sympathy and Brennan knew that he knew.

"May I come in or are you going to come out?"

"Yeah, sure."

Brennan took the flowers and put them in a vase while Max sat down.

He watched her move and suddenly asked, "How are you?"

"Fine."

He sighed. So tough on the outside, so fragile inside. Her voice didn't waver but he could hear Brennan holding herself together.

He turned himself to look at her. She was sitting right next to him but she was trying really hard to set a barrier between them; a barrier that would've kept everything under control, every emotion checked.

"I brought you something I found from your mother's things. It was made when you were born."

He handed her a photo inside a frame decorated with small dolphins. Inside was the picture of a newborn baby, looking at the world with big blue eyes.

"That's you. I remember how Russ looked at you and said, "She looks just like a doll." He was so impressed that he wanted to hold you all the time."

"You don't know how much it hurt…" Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper but that was enough. Gently he stretched out his arm and pulled her closer to him. Brennan let go of all the tension and relaxed in his arms.

Max soothed her hair and said gently, "I do know how much it hurt, sweetheart, I do. And I'm sorry I can't be here with you when you need me to."

Brennan didn't respond but waited for him to continue.

"You know… In between Russ and you, your mother was expecting a child. It was a year after Russ was born and we were so excited about it. But we lost the child at four months. Your mother was devastated. She was certain that she couldn't have any more children and that she would never get over this. But then you came and showed us the possibility of having a new start. That was why we named you Joy; you brought joy back into our family."

Brennan didn't speak but he could feel the warmth of her tears on his sleeve.

They sat together in an unusually comfortable silence. Brennan felt comforted by his presence even though she wouldn't voice it. Without realizing it, her eyelids grew heavy and finally closed, relaxed breathing taking over her worried mind.

When Booth got home, the apartment was dark and quiet. His first thought was that something had happened to Brennan but the sight that opened to his eyes was not a dangerous one.

She was sleeping peacefully on the couch, a pillow under her head and a small framed photograph in her hand. Booth looked at her and smiled. She had so much trouble sleeping at night that it was a real relief to find her sleeping.

He sat down on the couch, careful not to wake her. That was when he noticed a small note on the table and leaned in to read it.

_Booth! _

_I hope you don't mind me paying a visit to Temperance. I may be a criminal but I'm still her father. _

_Take care of my doll for me, will you. _

_Max Keenan_

Booth involuntarily smiled. Even though Brennan's father was a wanted criminal and he was an FBI agent, designated to catch him and send him to jail, it was good to know that there was someone else she could lean on.

The couch shifted a bit and when he turned to look at her, she was awake, eyes a bit sleepy. She looked so adorable with her messed-up hair that he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You're home early."

"Actually, it's seven already."

"What?" She sat up straight to look at the clock. Booth was right. So she had been sleeping for almost three hours.

"My father was here. Earlier."

He nodded in response. "What did he say?"

Instead of responding, she slightly pulled him towards her until his back was against the couch and snuggled up against him. He draped his hand around her shoulders and they just sat there.

"He told me… he told me that he understands. That's he's sorry and he knows how much it hurts."

She told him the same story she had been told earlier and showed him the photograph.

"You look beautiful. Just like you do now."

For the first time since the miscarriage, Brennan smiled. It was slight and lasted for a few seconds only but it was definitely there.

"If it had been a girl, I would've wanted to name her Christine. To honor my mother."

It was the first time they spoke about the baby and he went along. "Had it been a boy, I would've like Daniel. I had a really good friend, Daniel Avoy, who was killed on a mission."

They continued the night by slowly talking about name possibilities, giving thought on remembering relatives and friends and just contemplating on what their child would've been named. It acted as therapy; they both saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**I couldn't keep them being sad and angsty. There has got to be something good, after all. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally made it to the last chapter. So sorry about the very lengthy delay but at least I did finish it. **

* * *

Slowly but surely things started going back to normal. Brennan returned to work and she and Booth solved cases, talked, argued, bickered, laughed together. He never left her despite everything she had said and done, despite all her insults, all her attempts to push him away and she was grateful for that.

It hurt less and less by each day but the pain never ceased. Some days she thought less about the baby, other times she couldn't really focus on a case. Compartmentalizing was more difficult than ever before, yet she accepted it.

She was at Booth's and they were watching a classical movie that Booth loved but her mind wasn't really focused on it. Brennan was snuggled up against Booth, his arm draped around her shoulders and her legs swung casually over his. It was nice and comfortable but she also felt something which had been dormant for a long time, stirring inside her. It was a warm and pleasant feeling, one the scientist in her would describe as arousal.

They hadn't had sex since her miscarriage. She hadn't wanted to and he hadn't pressured her and they had both been good about it. But now, at this very random moment, she started feeling the need.

"Booth... do you still want to be with me?"

He looked at her in surprise. Just like Bones to ask a question like that out of the blue.

"Bones... Temperance. I would never want to be with anyone else. Sure, you can be annoying at times, we bicker and fight with each other constantly but no one else comes close to my idea of what perfection is like. I love you, Temperance Brennan. You, and only you."

She smiled. "Good. Then I can safely do this."

Without giving Booth a chance to say or do anything, she closed the distance between them and captured his lips with her own.

He was surprised, to say the least, but his desire for her was greater than his usual thoughts of being a gentleman and pulling away. She kissed him with all her power and he found it impossible to stop, for she was doing impossible things to him.

But Booth's natural instincts kicked in and he pulled away. They were both out of breath and Booth could see that her usually ice blue eyes had turned hazy.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bones?"

"You love me, right?"

"Of course."

"And I... I love you, Booth. And it's been a while. I want you to make love to me."

He would've done anything for her. And this was one thing he didn't hesitate to do.

_Six months later_

Just like half a year earlier, Brennan stared at a white rectangular object in her hand. But this time there was no fear, no panic, no distress. Surprisingly enough, she was rather hopeful, though she had not been expecting this to happen.

She double-checked the instructions and the test. _Pink is positive_. And pink it was. And this time it was positive as well.

She sat still for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying the knowledge of what was happening and the idea that no one but her knew. It was liberating, it was exhilarating and it was the right time.

Booth was coming in a few minutes, she knew. And just as she had thought of that, he stepped in.

"Hey, Bones. Ready for lunch?"

"Actually, I have to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Brennan chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. As a matter of fact, everything is just perfect."

Brennan looked at him and in her eyes, Booth could see everything. Could read her every emotion, her every thought but he wasn't sure if he could trust his first instinct.

"Is it... Are you...?" He couldn't even formulate the question.

"It is and I am."

"How do you feel about it?"

She heard concern and worry in his voice and understood his worries. But this time he needn't worry.

"I think I'm going to be more than okay."

They both smiled. Yes, _they_ were going to be more than okay.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. A happy ending because they need to be happy. This fic is now officially over and I thank all the people who have taken the time to read an review it. **


End file.
